Teasing
by clam theif
Summary: Matt...didn't please Mello in bed last night...And Mello is royally pissed. What else can he do the next day, but tease Matt to get back at him...If only it was JUST teasing...And not a part of a darker, more sadistic plan. [MattxMello Yaoi]


Teasing

Well, I'm on a MattxMello funk...There will be some for a while. Also, my POTC fics will be updated as soon as I get the DVD release of AWE. I'm feeling the urge to update that. Anyways, this fic was not only inspired by the ever-famous doujinshi, Pink Sniper, but by a conversation I had with one of my convention Matt's. So...yeah...This is the first part. Don't worry, I don't plan on it being forever until I update this again. XD

Hour 1

The bed shook and creaked as the voices of the two males steadily went from soft, almost unheard gasps, to loud, shrieks of pleasure. The one on bottom, blonde, with a face unfortunately graced by the presence of an ugly scar, took up countless fistfuls of the sheets around him, his back arched as his partner thrust deeply inside of him. His face was beaded with sweat, which rolled from his peach and tan flesh into his hair, giving the yellowy tone of the hair a dark shade, as it approached a hue of brown.

He on top, however, was growing weak, for the two had been in bed with one another for several hours. His rusty, almost cherry colored, auburn hair was matted down to his flesh from the perspiration his body was releasing. He only had just so much left in him, before he had to stop. He knew Mello wouldn't like it if he stopped now, the least he could do would be to come inside of him.

Mello gasped loudly, as Matt forced another rough thrust into the man's feminine body. A groan echoed from his lips as he bent his head back, and released whatever was left within him into the blonde. His body relaxed, and slowly, his pulled himself out of Mello, only to climb off his body and curl up under the covers of the bed.

The chocoholic sat up and looked over at Matt who had yanked the blankets of the bed over his head. An expression of horror laid upon Mello's face as he stared at him. Though the session had been hours long—Matt didn't make Mello cum.

"H-Hey!" Mello snapped, nudging Matt's body, which quickly had fallen asleep. "Get the fuck up, asshole! I wasn't done yet! How the fuck dare you stop like that and go to sleep!" Again, Mello nudged Matt, but this time, with a rough fist which made contact with Matt's back. Not a single iota of movement came from him, except for that of a snore which only irritated Mello more. Matt was in for it now.

Matt was the first one up. He usually was. Something about his sleep pattern somehow always had him up rather early…Perhaps it was the constant need for gaming and cigarettes…perhaps he just liked waking up to see Mello sleeping next to him. The blonde's hair was fanning our around his head, upon the pillow, giving off the effect of a golden halo. Mello was far from an angel…But to Matt, Mello was far above an angel. He was a deity.

Matt stretched and reached over Mello's body, and placed a warm good-morning kiss on his cheek. Lightly, he ran his hand through some of Mello's hair. It had always been soft and silky…even when it was greasy from all the sweat from the night before.

He slid out of the bed, snatching a pair of boxers from the floor, not caring much if they were his or Mello's…Their underwear always ended up in the same place: on the floor around the bed. That is, if Mello even wore underwear during the day at all. With pants like his, it was hard to tell.

Matt wandered about the small apartment for a moment before deciding to head into the kitchen, to see if they had any normal food: other than chocolate, chips and beer. Alas, the only normal thing they had to eat within the entire, tiny apartment, were a few slices of bread and a box of raisins. Typical. Not that they ate much else, though.

Normally, Matt found himself up for about another three hours before he was graced by Mello's presence. So, he sat himself upon the couch in which all their monitoring equipment was stored, and shoved his hands in the couch seats for one of his many handheld gaming systems.

"You're up early." Came a voice, whose arms had chosen to slide around Matt's neck from behind. Their light fingertips slithered along Matt's flesh, perking it up, speckling it with goose bumps because of the cool touch.

"Me? Up early?" Matt laughed as he leaned his head back to greet Mello with a grin. "It's more like you are…since when have you gotten up the same time as I have?"

Mello smirked and ran one of his hands along Matt's chest, sliding it up gently along his neck as to stroke the flesh of his Adam's apple and the bottom side of his chin. "Since I decided that you're in a lot of trouble."

Matt stared up at Mello with a quizzical expression, and began to speak. "…I'm not gonna ask about what I did, but…what are you gonna do?" He hit the button on the system he held within his hands, eager to hear what Mello had to say.

Mello smirked and let his arms dangle around Matt's shoulders, his fingertips running along the defined line in Matt's chest. "Eh, I don't feel like telling you." He said defiantly. "I'm gonna make you wait until you least expect it to dish it out to ya."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Look who's being crafty." He snorted, turning the power button back on, on his handheld. "You made me shut my game off and everything too—" One of the limp arms rose, and snatched the system from Matt's hands, fingers enclosing around it for a brief moment before the system went flying across the room and crashing into the wall, shattering it into thousands of pieces. The color drained from Matt's face as Mello pulled away from him.

"And to make it worse." Mello scolded coming to face Matt on the other side of the couch, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. Matt turned his head away, Mello had no shame, and decided to leave the bedroom without any clothes on. "Not only are you wearing my boxers…but I'm going to make you suffer, and forbid you from playing your games until I decide to follow through with your punishment."

The expression on Matt's face, that of shock and embarrassment, continued to remain. "Taking the games away is bad enough, Mel." He snorted, reaching into the fold of the couch, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "If you take these away from me too…I will fucking shoot you where you stand." He threatened, digging into the couch once more to pull out one of the few guns that were distributed about the apartment.

Mello laughed and leaned over Matt's body, placing a warm, but all the same menacing kiss on his cheek. "You can keep those. After all, they're indirect punishment already, seeing as how each one brings you a step closer to death." An eerie chuckle came from Mello's throat. "Besides, I like seeing you desperate…but not _that_ desperate."

Matt stared at Mello from the corner of his eyes, and shifted his position on the couch so his body was leaning against the arm rest. He dug in the couch once more, pulling out a lighter. Slowly, he placed a cigarette between his lips and flicked the lighter, igniting flame to light the cigarette. "Whatever you say, Mel." He snorted, leaning against the arm rest, only to find his body contacting against the rest of the couch with a rough thud.

"You've got some nerve." Came the cocky sneer of Mello. The blonde had pushed him down on to the couch, and stepped upon it, so his body, though naked, was hovering over him. Mello had one of each of his legs on either side of Matt's thighs, and was leaning down, staring at him. The cheeks upon Matt's face became a delicate shade of pink as he watched that certain area of Mello's body move as the rest of his body did as well. "Talking to me like I'm some kind of kid." One of Mello's bare feet came off of the surface of the couch, and carefully was placed upon the sensitive flesh between Matt's legs. Slowly, Mello moved his foot back and forth, causing the blood to begin circulating. "No wonder I need to punish you."

Matt gasped slightly as Mello began to slow down and stop his motion. "H-Hey…Mel…C-Could you…" he nudged his head towards his crotch. Mello sneered at Matt, and began to laugh as he jumped down from the couch, leaving Matt with an unfinished sensation between his legs.

"Heh, fuck you." Mello laughed as he walked around the couch, only to vanish back into their bedroom.

Matt blinked, the lit cigarette hanging between his lips. He took a drag of it, and slid off the leather couch. He paced around the living room of the apartment for a minute before staring at the TV. All the time he had lived here…he had never watched TV. Was Mello even paying for cable services in the apartment? All Matt had ever done was play video games.

He crouched down a bit, and stared at the black screen before reaching towards the television set. Matt always had the television on the auxiliary channel for his video games…and he had never bothered to try and watch TV. It wasn't like they needed it, even for news on the Kira case. They had about seven computers in the apartment for that. Whenever he did feel the need for something to watch, he would always grab the nearest computer, sit down, and check youtube for anything new.

But he wondered…Did Mello pay for cable in their apartment. There was only one way to find out…

But the sudden whiff of body odor hinted to Matt that testing the television for cable would have to wait. He felt dirty now…And Mello sexually massaging his crotch with his foot…probably didn't make things much better.

The bathroom was probably the cleanest and most organized room in the entire apartment. Matt had a bit of a peeve over clean bathroom. The rest of the apartment was a mess because of him, but the bathroom, was entirely immaculate.

Matt yanked off the pair of boxers he was wearing, which he was convinced was Mello's, and reached into the shower and turned the knobs so the water began to pour out. The shower was one of those jet showers, with the sliding glass doors that was situated in the corner of the bathroom. In the shower, there were two benches, both aligned with the walls. He reached in again and tested the water, adjusting it so it was slightly warmer, before stepping inside.

The door slid shut behind him, and Matt shut his eyes as the hot water began to beat down on him. A sliver of a smile appeared on his lips as the steam of the shower escaped through any miniscule cracks it could find. He sighed to himself, his smile becoming rather wide, and open-mouthed.

Leaning against the wall of the shower, he slid down onto one of the benches, slowly wrapping a hand around himself. "Damn it, Mello." He chuckled. "Teasing me like that." With a soft, slow-paced motion, Matt slid his hand along himself, stroking up and down for just a moment, a light gasp escaping from his throat.

His wrist decided to tell his hand to kick the speed up a bit. His hand started to move slightly more quickly now, a rhythm forming. Matt groaned a bit, the squelching noise produced as his hand hit the wet flesh of his body, causing him to laugh a bit. The sound reminded him a lot of what it sounded like when he and Mello were in bed together, and there would be that moment of silence where the sound of Matt ramming into Mello was all that could be heard. No gasps, no grunts, no groans, no screams, just the sound of Matt ramming into Mello's body.

He laughed a bit, his hand now moving quickly along himself, groaning so the laugh became rather garbled. He was in bed with Mello so often, he rarely got the chance to pleasure himself anymore. It was a nice change for him, and he had forgotten how much fun it was.

His head pressed against the wall as he laughed into his masturbating, amused at himself for going so long without this. And it was all because of Mello.

The sliding door of the shower opened wide, revealing the naked, porcelain frame of Mello. "Matt." He hissed darkly, stepping into the shower, and shutting the door. Matt looked at him, and released his hand from himself, taking note of the expression upon Mello's face as the water began to beat down on his blonde locks. "You were playing video games…"

Matt blinked. "No I wasn't." he said, as Mello crouched down, so he was sitting in a position like the ever-so-famous L.

"Oh really now?" Mello sneered, his face coming in close to Matt's member, which had unfinished business to do, now that Mello had shown himself in the shower. "Then why, may I ask, was the auxiliary channel on? The one you use to play video games, you know the one."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "What?" he said innocently. "I was checking to see if we had cable, but changed my mind because I needed a shower. Whoop-dee-doo. I forgot to turn the TV off."

Mello looked up at him, placing a hand around Matt's member, rubbing it softly. "I don't believe you." Matt's heart began to race as Mello delicately ran his fingers along him. "Not." He flicked Matt with his tongue. "At." He gave a soft kiss to the head of Matt's member. "All." And with that, the blonde took his lover deep within his mouth, running his tongue along it.

Matt didn't get a word out edgewise; instead, he found his body arching a bit on the bench as Mello's mouth encased around him. His eyes shut, at a sloth like speed, and a deep, heavy gasp escaped his throat as the blonde's head bobbed up and down on him…

Only to stop, remove himself from between Matt's legs, and stand up again. "Jesus, Matt." Mello sneered, glaring at him. "You're such a slut." The blonde rolled his eyes and opened the glass door, and was out of the bathroom in a matter of seconds.


End file.
